Transformers Animated Drabbles
by dreamerchaos
Summary: Slash drabbles focusing upon the Animated Series. Pairings inside each chapter. STICKY.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drabble Rabble

Series: Transformers Animated

Author: dreamerchaos

Genre: slash

Rating: G all the way to NC-17.

Pairing: Optimus Prime and various. Each pairing listed by the accompanying drabble.

Disclaimer: All rights owned by Hasbro and others, etc. I do not write any of this for profit.

Warning: Mech on mech hinted. Smexing described. Plug n' play. Use extreme caution before proceeding. If this isn't your thing, that's fine and all. Just hit the back button.

Author's note: I blame **geminigirl83**'s wonderful fics and drabbles. Especially the LockdownxProwl ones. Myself, I adore many of the TFA bots, but I find that my little spark in especially smitten with Optimus Prime. Yes. I shall admit to it.

None of these drabbles are interconnected unless I take note in specific sections.

BlitzwingxOptimus Prime

Kamikaze

"These accursed earth modes are moderately tolerable." Lugnut snarled, engines a dull thrum as he and Blitzwing soar above Detroit. "But our glorious Megatron deigns that we continue to use these disguises in order to continue to scour the city for the Autobot scum."

The jet flying low beside him bounced, jolting into a near complete stop before quickly shifting into his bipedal form. Random cackled excitedly, peering down at a recognizable red and blue speck down near the warehouse district. "OOOh! I found the firetruck!"

"FOOL!" Lugnut tilted around to bank in the air, returning to hover alongside his fellow Decepticon. "Do not reveal our position!"

Blitzwing clasped his servos together as he swooned. Grinning widely, sighing dreamily, "I'll hug him and squeeze him and love him and play with him-"

"Blitzwing!" Lugnut roars. To no avail. The triplechanger dropping like a stone, sailing straight like an arrow down towards the streets of Detroit. Shrieking with gales of laughter as he made a kamikaze dive for the Prime.

BlitzwingxOptimus Prime

*(I'm noticing a trend here)

Persuasion

"Oh sure, this guy would be great at a party." Bumblebee whined, ducking behind an overturned cement barrier. Prowl and Ratchet ducking their helms as a blast of ice narrowly missed their audios.

"Cursed Autobots!" Icy switched to Angry. The snarling Decepticon raining fire upon the amassed pile of automobiles. "I'll crush you puny bots into paste beneath my pedes!"

"**Why **are we going out of our way to try and handle this guy?" Bulkhead covered his head with his servos. "He's handed us our respective behinds on more than one occasion."

"We have to keep him away from civilians." Prowl carefully peered over the barrier. "There are too many innocent bystanders within the area."

"If we don't handle the innocent bystanders, **and **save our sorry afts, there won't be anything left in this neighborhood to fill a scrap heap!" Ratchet snaps, firing a short magnetic beam, throwing a crushed automobile towards the Decepticon. The tossed weapon casually batted aside by the furious triple-changer.

"Ratchet. Bulkhead." Optimus leaned out from behind the safety of a nearby concrete pillar. "Protect the civilians. Bumblebee. Clear the largest of the debris from the street with your stingers so that there is a clear path for the humans to flee to safety. Prowl. Captain Fanzone and his men are in-bound. I need you to intercept and keep them back, otherwise more innocent lives with be in danger."

"Boss 'bot, what about you?" Bumblebee halted, meeting their leader's gaze.

"I'll handle Blitzwing."

**"WHAT!!!"**

"B-but Boss!"

"Optimus, this isn't wise-"

"Do you **want **to end up in the slag heap?!"

"Trust me." Optimus motioned with his hands for the bots to calm down. "I think I can handle him."

Bulkhead snagged Bumblebee before the yellow repair bot could run forward to join Optimus as the leader strode towards the raging Decepticon. "Boss!" Bumblebee shouts in panic.

Blitzwing halts his attack, turning to face the smaller Autobot as Optimus came to a stop, standing not too far in front of the triple changer.

Angry swiftly shifted into Icy. "I am impressed by your courage." The triple changer's hand snapped forward, snagging the mech by his collar strut. He yanked the Autobot closer, "But regardless, it is a foolish endeavor."

"Blitzwing." Optimus kept his voice calm and firm. "Please cease your attack on this neighborhood. And leave this city."

A twitch of a smile from the Decepticon. "Do you believe it will be that simple?" He tilted the Autobot's chin up with the other hand, fingers tugging the mech's face closer.

Optimus maintained optical contact. "Perhaps a trade, then?"

A small flash of surprise, and then Random took over. "All right!" The Decepticon snickered. The hand released his shoulder, snaking around to drag the smaller mech flush against his chassis. "But only if you give us a kiss!"

In the background, the Prime could hear the younger repair bots stutter and crash together from the shock of the large mech's proposal._ "What?!"_

Optimus raised his hands to lay them over the mech's spark. "It's a deal." He rose onto the tips of his pedes. The triple changer bending downward, face split into an – if it were ever possible – far broader grin.

The victorious smile melted when the Autobot dropped a short, bare brush of a kiss upon the larger mech's forehead.

Random's arms fell limp to his side, bottom lip wibbling. "B-but…" The mech pouted.

Optimus took a step back. "We had a deal, Blitzwing." He reminded the stunned Decepticon.

"…_fine_." Shoulders hanging in a sulk, the triple changer assumed his jet mode, shooting upwards towards the sky. Leaving the quivering groups of humans to recover from the shock of the Decepticon's attack, and the rest of the small Autobot team to flabbergast over how Optimus successfully escaping the triple-changer's mercy with nary a scratch on his paint.

"Dude. Seriously." Bumblebee bumped his shoulder against Prowl's. _"Did that just happen? _Please pinch me, I think I'm dreaming._"_

Ratchet smacked a hand along the back of the bright yellow mech's head, inciting a shapr, indignant pained yelp.

BlitzwingxOptimus Prime  
~~~~~~~

Second Dance

Sequel to 'Persuasion'

Optimus should not have felt so caught off-guard by the sound of jet engines.

And he should have heeded the…vibrant greeting as the mech swooped down from the sky.

"_Yoo hoo!_ Darling! Mi amour!!"

He gasped as arms swept around his waist, swinging him around and into the triple-changer's embrace. "What are you doing here?!" He demands as the Decepticon dips him low, as if he were a dance partner.

Random bowed over him. "This time I'm going to show you how proper mechs kiss!" Optimus pushed at the mech's chin, to no avail, trying to keep the triple changer from accosting him. "Now pucker up!" The Decepticon gleefully instructed his partner.

Later…

"Op-Optimus?" Bulkhead stared in awe as his leader walked – No, that was the right word, – _drifted _in through the warehouse gate. His face slack from shock, pedes moving forward but barely lifting from the floor.

"Primus, what happened to you?" Ratchet stared, appalled at the scrapes and scuffed paint. "Did you get mauled or decide to tangle with a trash compacter?"

Optimus grasped onto the door frame, making a slow, uneven path towards his room. Desperately needing the safety of his berth to recover. The low, exhausted snarl of _"Blitzwing…"_ was the only explanation he offered before disappearing from the main living room area, shoulder bumping along the wall as he made the long journey to his room.

MegatronxOptimus Prime

(Smex warning!!)

Prisoner

'_This couldn't be happening…'_

His arms lay limp within the cradle of his lap, the electric signals no longer registering in those numb limbs. The Decepticon's underhanded use of the pair of stasis cuffs having disabled the use of any means for the Prime to resist or try and crawl away.

They had failed.

The Space Bridge technology was in the hands of Megatron and his ilk.

The Decepticons now possess the ability to jump to any coordinates across the galaxy or universe.

Megatron made swift use of the technology. Dismembering the traitor Starscream, hurling each separate limb or servo into the wormhole – each piece designated to a different coordinate - until finally, negligently tossing the seeker's blistering cursing head into the Space Bridge. Destined for one last destination.

The Decepticons marched upon Cybertron, meeting very poor resistance. Taking prisoners left and right, adding captured Autobots to the small cache of 'criminals' personally transported back to Cybertron by Megatron's unit that had been based on the planet Earth.

The roar of a massive army of Decepticons reached the outer rim of Cybertron, mechs and femmes ablaze with glory and battle lust.

In the midst of their victory over the Autobot elite forces, many of the Decepticons decided to find ways to sate their aggression and lust.

Optimus Prime was no less unfortunate.

He whined as another, slow roll of the hips pushed the plug deeper into his port. Thighs spread obscenely around the Decepticon leader's waist. The Prime's cheek banged against the platform of the berth, unable to consciously avert his optics from the predator overstretching his prone form.

The _worst_ part…

The worst was that Megatron, seeming to have wordlessly discerned that the Prime was untouched, had made it his duty to proceed slow and gentle. Coaxing his body into submission, splaying him open for glossa and hands to trace every curve and indent.

As if the Decepticon leader was not his captor, but his **lover**.

"_Ooh!" _ Prime managed a grimace as a trembling gasp escaped, the curl of pleasure licking up his back. Megatron chuckled, inclining forward and dipping his glossa into the Prime's gasping mouth, mapping the farthest corners of the damp cavern.

And, oh, how bitter Prime felt that his own body was willingly prisoner to the Decepticon's every touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Green With Envy

Series: Transformers Animated

Author: dreamerchaos

Genre: slash

Rating: NC-17.

Pairing: BlitzwingxOptimus Prime. Blackarachnia in the background.

Disclaimer: All rights owned by Hasbro and others, etc. I do not write any of this for profit.

Warning: Plug n' play. Use extreme caution before proceeding. If this isn't your thing, that's fine and all. Just hit the back button.

Summary: Perhaps there were other reasons why Blackarachnia never showed interest in joining or sharing a base with her Decepticon brethren on Earth.

Author's note: I blame **mmouse15**. I mused about continuing with this pairing into a one-shot after a comment by mmouse15 on these drabbles.

****

She didn't care.

She. Did. Not. Care.

Optimus was a fool to patrol after hours, the fire truck winding through the tangled street leading up the hillside, chasing after a fleeting Cybertronian signal detected by his radar.

Blackarachnia crouched lower, ducking further out of sight, not needing to worry about the Autobot's sensors, the frequency not compatible to detect her unique organic and Cybertronian hybridization.

After traversing a couple more miles up the difficult terrain, the fire truck rolled to a smooth halt at the top of the hill and then switching seamlessly into bipedal mode, rolling his shoulder forwards and back while grimacing as he carefully scraped out a stubborn rock that had imbedded between the dermal plating.

A low growl escaped her lips. She strongly admonished herself about admiring the sleek stretch of dermal plating, the flex of the Prime's abdominal plates bending as he arched upward, testing for any other debris possibly laying hidden upon his person.

The pair of golden arachnid legs arched above her shoulders twitch, the femme debating whether to sit back and enjoy the view, or to strike first and attack the Prime before he realized he is under…close observation.

Her audios ping, signaling the warning of the whine of jet turbines steadily approaching.

****

Optimus jerks his head, chin rising as he catches sight of the gray and purple jet roaring above him, cutting a seam across the star peppered heavens.

"Puny Autobot!!" The jet somersaults in mid-air, switching into tank mode. Angry dropped, the tank crashing upon the ground, causing the soil and neglected road to shudder, the Prime battling to remain on his pedes.

Optimus dove before the first blast reached him, rolling out of the path of a second volley. He raced for the small cluster of tall trees and rocks, sailing over the first boulder and disappearing into the tall green giants before a hot blast left a thick black streak across the barring wall of trees.

"Coward!" Blitzwing switches into bipedal, and is quick to stomp towards the tress. "Face me like a mech!"

A small handful of small pebbles and wet soil flew through the air like a well-aimed baseball, smashing into Blitzwing's blustering face.

"AAARRRGGHH!" Angry, hardly bruised by the sudden attack, roaring like a bloodied beast, "When I get my hands on you−"

"You must really enjoy the sound of your voice." Optimus drawled, remaining hidden within the dark recesses of the trees, "I'm surprised the humans can't here you screaming from all the way down in Detroit."

"Autoscum!"

"Impressive. Your vocabulary has improved," Optimus continues dryly, "You now posses the knowledge and use of at least seven different words."

That is what incites Blitzwing to dive into the trees. Several tall giants cracking and falling like shattered masts, the triple-changers loud footsteps chasing after the lighter, more illusive Autobot who's slighter frame and weight provides him far more maneuverability and the obstacles of foliage.

The chase comes to an immediate halt when, to the Prime's surprise, he bolts into a large clearing. Suddenly in the wide, open terrain, he falters, rapidly running alternate escape patterns through his CPU.

There is no opportunity to apply any that he has come up with, thick arms and a burly chest slamming into his back strut, "Ggh!" Optimus' frame cushions the larger mech's landing, their combined weight dragging a rough groove through the soil until they roll to a stop.

Surprisingly, Optimus finds that he is suddenly on top of the triple-changer, straddling the furious Decepticon.

However, not for very long. Angry is quick to roll to the left, toppling Optimus over until **he **is now straddling the sleeker mech's waist. Trapping the Autobot's wrists in one hand, "You think you can make a fool of me?!" Angry demands, pressing Optimus' bound wrists above his head.

"I don't know." Optimus, strangely, is ridiculously calm for an Autobot lying prisoner under a Decepticon, "You seem to be doing a well enough job all on your own."

Angry snarls, leaning down, pushing most of his weight down onto the mech until a faint gasp of surprise and then discomfort escapes, "Do you have any idea what I do to mechs who can't hold their glossa?"

Quick as a mecha-snake, Optimus darts upward, sealing his lip components with the triple changer.

Blitzwing does not not struggle, nor hurl the Autobot away from him. Instead, he bends closer, lips and denta sparring, chassis' grinding together as one. One of the Prime's legs slid up Blitzwing's side, coaxing a low growl of pleasure from his assailant.

"For your sake, you better not be doing anything with _them_ that you would do with **me**." Optimus warned when their lips separated, his own growl matching the triple-changer's rough intone.

Angry switched into Icy. The blue face smirking boldly, "Then by all means, show me what you are _aching_ to do now." Traversing fingertips up and down the outside of the thigh wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you to assume that you've _earned _the right to any pleasure, to _any_ part of me, after such a barefaced statement?" Optimus challenges.

Blitzwing grins at the contest. Shifting to slide between the Prime's legs, chuckling at the eager spread of his mate's thighs − the complaining mech not so adverse to sharing body warmth and proximity – given his adamant refusal to allow the triple changer the pleasure of his company.

"I'm quite sure that I can make you **beg** for it." The triple-changer says with promise.

****

Blackarachnia hopped gracefully from one tree branch to the next. Swift and near silent expect for the light hush of a leaf or two weaving towards the ground, her travel was hardly noted by the few fauna scurrying across the floor of the forest or slumbering birds huddled within hollowed hovels inside thick tree trunks.

She lost sight of the two mechs once they had rushed off into the forest, barely able to track their movement only because of Angry's earlier furious shouts and curses.

Whether or not she could hear the Autobot or Decepticon, it did not matter. She followed the most recent trail. It would not be long until she stumbled across them.

She wondered what sort of shape either mechs would be in once they met again in battle.

****

"My, my," Icy twisted the two fingers, buried knuckle-deep within the mouth of the Prime's port, "Someone is happy to see me."

"NNnn−" Optimus tossed his head, left and right, hands clinging to the Decepticon's wrist. _"Not there…" _He whines.

"Maybe you are right." Blitzwing mused. Sinking his hand deeper, burying the appendages until they induced a far deeper cry, Prime's throat arching, sharp sinews stretched tight, deliciously close, "Perhaps we should cut the foreplay and move on to the main course."

"Always in such a rush," Optimus cannot help but to chuckle, the trickling sound morphing into a sharp hiss as the Decepticon's fingers slip free, rubbing the pale lavender fluid between his fingertips.

"Because as usual, you are an accomplished tease," Blitzwing lightly chides. "All laid out for my pleasure. Limbs tossed about, spread and wanton. If I wasn't confident in the matter, I would be afraid or jealous that you would stray away from my affections and look elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Optimus parrots.

"_Mmmm…"_ Blitzwing leans forward to whisper slyly into his audio, "Like that sleek, limber bike? On the other hand, perhaps the bright yellow one. No. He is much too young for your tastes. The medic must be quite experienced with handling fresh, exuberant mechs from the Academy."

"Don't even joke about that." Optimus warns, "Unless you want Ratchet to bury a wrench up your tail pipe for such a crude comment."

"I don't hear any objections about the motorbike." Blitzwing notes.

"I'm not looking anywhere else for a companion."

"For your sake, you shouldn't plan to." The triple-changer warns, fingers digging deep, painfully, into the Prime's hip. Optimus shudders, grimacing as fingers dent the dermal plating. Icy twisted into Random, the red and black visage leering at his mate, "'Cause if you do, I'll snatch you up, wrap you up in chains, and lock you in a cage, far, far away, where no mech but me will come and play!" The mech cackled.

"I'll keep that warning in my memory banks." Optimus promised, completely sincere.

"Good!" Random eagerly wraps his hands around the Prime's thighs, shifting and splitting them open. Wiggling into the crook of the parted limbs, pushed chassis to chassis, elbows upon the ground beside the smaller mech's helm supporting the majority of his weight as he slides upward until their faces are inches away from a touch or caress. "Now lets get to work on the nitty gritty!"

****

She felt certain that she was getting closer.

An abrupt shout off to her right, the familiar voice echoing through the dense foliage.

Optimus _Prime._

The femme smirked. _'Looks like Blitzwing found the fool already.'_

****

"_Yes, yes, yesssss…" _Blitzwing's shoulders flexed, tense and hard as iron beams beneath the Prime's clenched hands. The triple-changer grinning in perverse bliss at the tightness and heat suffocating his being. Buried deep in the Autobot, but not in hurry to rush the coupling. "That's the spot."

Surprising enough for Random, the mech chose to maintain a slow, leisure pace. Pulling back all the way until on the head of the plug connected their intimate parts, before gradually sinking back in.

The Prime shuddered at the slow and careful tempo, port swallowing the invader, sending short bursts of static and heat up and down his limbs. His thighs clenched around the Decepticon's waist in a silent, desperate plea for the mech to **move**.

Blitzwing isn't the sort of mech to offer such mercy. "I want to hear you **beg**−" A hard thrust, inciting a gratified cry from his mate. The Decepticon nipping at the arched neck, black fangs tickling beads of energon onto the surface of the dermal plating, "Let's hear you raise that lovely voice!"

Optimus snarled, frustrated and aching, the throbbing heat between his legs adding to his rising ire, "And you- hah!- called **me**…a…a tease!" Followed by a low growl and a roll of his hips, meeting the triple-changer's next thrust.

"Oh, no! Not a tease!" Random tsks, waving a finger in front of the Prime's face. Bracing both hands beside the Autobot's helm, allowed the triple-changer to gradually speed up his thrusts, savoring the rising flush of energon beneath the mech's facial plates, and the hitch of his vents working to cool his trembling form down to prevent overheating, "I'm **evil**."

****

….That…

_That fragging bastard…_

"_Blitzwing." _The femme snarled in incomprehensible fury.

****

After a few more rounds of tumbling with the Autobot, Blitzwing headed back to base, but only after Random laid on a good, spark-searing smack of lips upon the dazed mech. "Call me!" The triple-changer chortled before shifting into jet mode and racing back towards base, leaving Optimus stumbling, knees weak, the mech cursing yet revealing a half-smile even as he grimaced and tried to wipe away the fluids caked between his thighs, the remnants of their delightful dance.

Not too far from their rendezvous, Blitzwing detected a curious ping across his comm. link.

"Hmm," Icy pondered, "Blackarachnia." He banked, coming around to answer the femme's sudden hail to the triple-changer, genuinely curious about _why_ the femme wanted to meet.

A few kliks pass before he discovers her, standing near a riverbank, slender arms folded over a dark chest.

"You are very brave." Blitzwing dropped into bipedal mode, taking a few strides towards the scowling Decepticon femme, "Lord Megatron has hailed you several times to join us at the base. You are quite daring, _or quite foolish_, to test our Lord's temper."

"What do you think you were _doing_?" Blackarachnia ignores the mech's cool warning.

Icy tilts his head at the shift in conversation. "I do not know what you mean."

"Don't play the fool!" She spits, baring sharp fangs, "I **saw** you with him!"

"Aaaahh." The realization clicked. "I did not take you for a voyeur, Blackarachnia. So unbecoming of you."

"You…" Blackarachnia curses, "How dare you? What sort of game are you playing? He is an Autobot! A _Prime_! You call yourself a Decepticon! You should have torn out his spark, not rolled around in the grass like a lovesick protoform." She sneers.

Icy only half-listens to her blistering rant; choosing to focus upon a few words of personal interest. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were **jealous**."

_Yes!_

"**NO!" **She is swift to deny. Cutting a hand through the air, waving in refusal, "I would never! Not with Optimus Prime!"

"You better not!" Angry took over, shaking a fist in front of the femme's face. Pushing into her personal space, red face snarling into her narrowed ruby optics, "Otherwise I'll tear off those disgusting organic limbs. All eight of them!"

Random slid into place. "Such a pity!" The grinning mech chortles. "You'll never get a taste!"

"What makes you think that I haven't in the past?" Blackarachnia smirks.

"Does it matter?" Random hops backwards, hands folded against his lower back. Grinning at the femme, "It's not **your **name that he cries out for. Pity, pity."

Blackarachnia sneers in disgust, "Bastard."

Blitzwing lays a hand over his Spark. "You wound me, my dear."

"What makes you think that I won't tell Megatron about your fornication with your precious Autobot?" She challenges.

Random does not rise to the bait. If anything, he smiles even wider. "Because Megatron has no patience for deserters, and you wouldn't make it into the base before he tears you into tiny bits! And also−"

A large hand suddenly smashes into her chest, sending her crashing into a tall tree. She shrills in pain and surprise, dropping, holding the damaged plating. Circuits and cables burning under the warped metal_, _"You…" She wheezed, limbs glowing, poison rising to the surface, "You _dare_-"

Random wiggled his fingers, giggling at her expression, "You're no threat to me! We both know that your organic venom has no affect! I could play all day and all night until you're nothing more than a smear on the grass!"

Falling onto her hands and knees, growling at the pain in her chassis, Blitzwing dismisses her, taking a few steps back, preparing to take to the air.

"I can understand the jealously, I suppose," Random admits. Purposely catching her gaze, he slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking loudly at the two appendages. Blackarachnia scowls, face heating, having witnessed where those fingers had delved and plucked at the intimate crevices of the Prime.

Blitzwing sneers at her violent expression, fingers popping from his mouth with a wet 'pop'. Black fangs stretched wide in a savoring grin, _"Finger licking good!" _The triple-changer purrs in sheer glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Requested TFA Drabbles  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: PG-13 all the way to Mature.

Summary: A late response to drabble requests for several readers. Lyricality, hecate_19, ishimura, and lycohoney, these are for you. Many thanks for your kind words and helpful suggestions.

* * *

Megatron/Optimus Prime

Pairing requested by Lyricality

Hands cuffed behind his back, Optimus stumbles when pushed to his knees in front of the dais steps and looming black throne.

From the tall seat, the Decepticon ― _Megatron_, his CPU whimpers ― Blitzwing steps back, bowing subserviently to his lord and master after tossing the prisoner at the tall mech's mercy.

"What do you **want**?" Optimus is quick and sharp in his demand, "Why have you seized our ship and taken my crew prisoner? You have no right. When the Elite Guard hears about this―"

Blitzwing's large hand shoves him down flat upon the tiled floor. The Prime wincing as his chin hits the ground, cheek scraped by the rough treatment.

"Watch your glossa, Autobot scum!" Angry snarls.

Megatron rumbled with cool amusement. "You Autobots…"

He raises onto his pedes, taking each single step with calm precision, optics not leaving the prisoner that scowled up at him yet quivered in terror with each step that brought the Decepticon leader closer.

"Every single one of you…snapping and yapping like organic dogs, and then tucking your tails and whining in terror when someone much _bigger_ is quick to bear their own fangs," The Decepticon sneers in contempt.

Feeling a small shred of lenience, however, he deigns to answer the Prime's earlier question. "The _reason_ why you and your crew have garnered my attention, Optimus _Prime_," He smiles darkly when the Autobot flinches, surprised that the Decepticon is aware of his designation, "Is because one of my agents informed me that one of your crew excels in Space Bridge technology. Which I require and I…_humbly_…" Random snickers in glee at his Lord's choice of words, "Request his assistance in building my own Bridge."

"But we're repair bots!" Optimus twists weakly underneath Blitzwing's grip, "Even if one of my crew members does possess such knowledge, he would never allow you to use it against the Autobots!"

"I daresay that none of you will have a choice in the matter. Prisoners are rarely asked about their personal wishes." Megatron coldly reminds the Prime of his current predicament, "Those of you who are of no use to me will be deactivated promptly. Your Autobot pride and loyalty should swell with the knowledge of soon joining the well of Allsparks."

"No…" Optimus gasped, "Don't you dare lay a hand on a single one of them!" He snaps, twisting and kicking at Blitzwing as the triple-changer tries to keep him pinned down.

"I've already determined that your large and awkward green friend is the mech I have long sought," Megatron bends down onto one knee, curled fingers hooking the Prime's chin, tilting his face up to meet the Decepticon's, "The rest of them are no use to me _online_."

"Then I suppose the same goes for me as well." Optimus grimaces against the unmoving grip, expression twisted by the strain upon his neck and the close proximity of his enemy.

Megatron rumbled with mirth, "That is where you are incorrect." The Decepticon counters.

Blitzwing eagerly jerks the Prime onto his knees, shoving him against the sizeable bulk of Megatron's chassis. The Prime trying and failing to shrink away, trapped when Blitzwing splays his larger frame along his back, Random's fangs nipping at the side of his neck.

Leaning closer, the Prime's optics widening comically, shuddering at the gross intimacy as the Decepticon whispers into his audio, "I am willing to allow you to…**persuade** me…to allow your precious crew to remain online for another cycle or two." Optimus whimpering when the Decepticon runs his thumb along his bottom lip.

* * *

Megatron/Optimus Prime

(Throne)

Pairing requested by Lyricality and theme discussed a little with hecate_19.

"Your tyranny knows no bounds." Ultra Magnus' glares at Megatron, slight waves of static cutting across the video image playing across the large monitor screen, "You continue to rage this war for Cybertron, and you will continue to fail again and again!"

"Spare me your drama and your bravado." Megatron sighs, dismissing the Elite with a wave of his hand. The fingers of one hand playing with the metal chain that disappeared off-frame of the monitor's viewing range, "I have seized control over this pitiful organic planet. The AllSpark is _mine_. The technology from this planet, as crude as it may be, is **mine**. What makes you think that I won't be long from Cybertron?"

"Because just like before you will be stopped," Ultra Magnus promises, gritting his denta at the smug expression that twitches Megatron's lips, "**I** will stop you. The Autobots will not falter. They will stand up and rise against you, and defeat your forces and hurl you into the farthest corner of the galaxy―"

"Stop me?" Megatron mimics, "_Stop_. _Me_. You say?"

Ultra Magnus hisses in contempt. _"Yes."_

Megatron's smile grows ugly. With a yank of the chain, the Decepticon pulls hard.

Stumbling into screen, Optimus Prime gasps, clutching at the chain bolted into the collar surrounding his neck. Stumbling against the arm of Megatron's throne facing the monitor screen, and yanked over and onto the Decepticon's lap.

Curling a hand around the back of the young Prime's helm, Megatron splays his wriggling new **pet** against his chassis, jerking Optimus' face towards the screen when the Prime attempts to duck his head in shame, not wishing to look at the stunned image of Ultra Magnus.

"It seems a few of your precious Autobots no longer stand against me. But instead they **bow** before me." Megatron says huskily, dipping his hand and sliding it up and down the Prime's chassis.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, please forgive me―" Optimus cries out in pain when Megatron's grip tightens, cutting his pet's words short.

"You **bastard**!" Ultra Magnus snarls, livid with fury and horror, and behind the blue and white Autobot's seat, Jazz and Sentinel Prime share angry curses at the sound of Megatron's smooth laughter, "You dare lay a hand upon that young mech―"

"Oh please, do try and stop me." Megatron purrs, tracing the aggrieved young Prime's throat with the sharp press of his denta, "I have all the time in the world to entertain my pet until you and your worthless lot arrive."

* * *

Sentinel Prime/Optimus Prime

(Prisoner)

Pairing and story-line requested by hecate_19. Not exactly what we had discussed, hon, by I hope it suffices.

"Is he okay?"

"Sentinel, this is a very serious―"

"Sir!" Sentinel interrupted his superior, "He was held captive by those Dec-**Decepticons**! For who knows how long! I'm the only mech aboard who knows him best, so shouldn't I speak to him?"

"_Sentinel Prime," _Ultra Magnus' expression shows his disapproval at the Prime's immature behavior, "I am doing what I believe is best for Optimus Prime given the circumstances and the situation that we extradited him from."

"I know what situation he came from, that's why I want to talk to him!"

"Not now." Ultra Magnus raises his hand to interrupt Sentinel's next violent outburst, "Please be patient for a couple more cycles. That is all."

"Sir…"

"That. Is. All. Sentinel Prime."

A couple of cycles later, Sentinel Prime is finally allowed access into the small monitored quarters holding the young Prime.

Optimus Prime lifts his helm, staring dully at the visitor, not greeting or responding to the familiar mech; pondering the dark blue Prime for a long moment, Optimus eventually turns his head away, rolling onto his side with his back facing the doorway.

Ultra Magnus lays a supportive hand on Sentinel's shoulder before stepping back, activating the door to shut and give the two Primes a measure of privacy.

Sentinel stays close to the sealed door for a long measure of time. Staring at the turned back, Optimus curled on the berth, staring at the blank face of the wall.

The dark blue Prime scowled, hands curling into angry fists. "Why won't you say _anything_?"

Optimus Prime says nothing.

"I read the files." Sentinel squeezes his optics shut, "I know what he did to you. The marks, in those areas…it doesn't take a genius to know that he interfaced with you by force!"

Optimus Prime curls into a tighter ball.

"You didn't comm. for help or anything." Sentinel whispered. "Did you think I hated you so much that I would ignore such a cry for help? Your teammates captured, and you were alone against _him_. You stupid **idiot**! Why did you have to go and play a hero?!"

Spinning around, his fist smashes into the wall, Sentinel growling as the metal buckles.

"You never interfaced with anyone, mech or femme. You said you were saving yourself. You wanted it to be with someone special." Sentinel pressed his face against his closed fist, squeezing and dredging up sharp stabs of pain to focus on the agony racing through his spark, "Instead, you had to lose it to that glitch. You lost everything! The team – are they even still online! – your base on that mud-ball of a planet, your pride, and…"

"…it didn't hurt…"

Sentinel halted, frozen by the whisper of his voice.

Optimus did not turn to face, but continued, "He _knew_. Tyrant that he was…taking the others captive, and destroying Detroit…despite me being his enemy, and his prisoner, when he finally came to my cell, he somehow knew." He wrapped his arms around himself, "I just wanted to _offline _because it should have felt horrible and I should have felt terrible afterward, but he…h-he made it feel like the most perfect thing. Like a gift from Primus."

Sentinel looked at him, horror and disgust warring, staring at Optimus' back as if he were looking at him for the very first time and utterly despised what he saw.

Optimus chuckled, but it trickled into a sob, "He made me his_ pet_. Said if I didn't misbehave, then the others would remain online. As long as I pleased him and let him touch me however and whenever he wanted, then none of them would come to harm."

Shifting to rise up on the berth, helm lowered, arms wrapped around his knees, Optimus peered at Sentinel from the corner of his optics, and "Do you know what's _really_ funny?"

Sentinel swallowed. Too afraid to ask.

A hollow smile touched Optimus' lips, "I **did **want it to be special. Someone who I held dearly to my spark. I thought it would have been Elita, but you know what…"

"……" Sentinel shook his helm.

Optimus smiled, "I wanted it to be you. Not Elita. Not _Megatron_. You."

Sharp tiny bursts in incontrollable laughter escaped him, Optimus bending over, hysterical laughter bubbling, "I never understood what Elita meant when she said that she wished that you would look at her the way you looked at **me **whenever I wasn't watching. Who is the bigger fool, Sentinel? Me, for spreading my legs for that monster, or you? _Who's the bigger fool_?"

"No, you don't mean that…" Sentinel whispered. Horrified, "I would have…we were friends, and I would have, but I didn't want to ruin what we had―"

Sentinel ducked when Optimus Prime snarled and threw an empty discarded cup of energon at him.

"_**I'M ALREADY RUINED!" **_He screamed in agony, glaring at Sentinel Prime as if he were Megatron incarnate, "Where were you when I needed you! You! You never forgave me for saving you instead of Elita, and Primus forbid that you let me forget! You made your feelings clear on Earth about what you felt about me…_and you have the audacity to stutter and stand there like you can make__** ANYTHING BETTER**_!"

"Optimus, stop!" Sentinel rushed forward, grappling with him, snatching up his wrists. The red and blue Prime trying to claw out his optics, "Just stop." He begged.

Optimus' vents hitched, fractured laughter escaping in peals as he rocked back and forth, broken within Sentinel's grip, "I waited and begged for you to come, but no, you were never there. Only him. Only him. Why don't you just send me back…_at least I knew what to expect and how to behave!_"

"Don't say that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Optimus shouted hysterically, "You lost that right the moment he laid his hands on me!"

"I'm sorry!" Sentinel pleads, shaking the Prime, _"I'm sorry!_ If I could go back and change everything, I would!_"_

"But you **can't**." Optimus scowled, "You can't save anyone. You didn't save me. I was all alone. I am alone…Locked in this cage…You're no better than him! At least he was honest about what he wanted from me!"

"No…" Sentinel denied.

"At least he took what he wanted!" With a strength that stunned Sentinel, Optimus shoved him back. Grunting as he hit the floor, Sentinel gasped as Optimus clawed at his throat, both fighting each other, Sentinel to keep Optimus from ripping him apart, "When you stand there like a fool not knowing what's right there in front of you! You talk big, but you can't save anyone!! You didn't save me! And you didn't save them!"

The door flew open, mechs filling the room.

"I got you, Sentinel." Jazz pulled the Prime to his pedes, Ultra Magnus physically lifting Optimus off. The smaller mech screaming and struggling in the white and blue mech's grip, sobbing and shouting incoherently as the Elite carefully pinned him to the berth, holding him down before he hurt himself or anyone else.

"_I'm sorry…" _Sentinel allowed Jazz to hoist him up, one arm wrapped around the ninja-bot's shoulders.

"It's not your fault." Jazz pulled him from the room, leading Sentinel away from the sight of Ultra Magnus wrapping the Prime up within a firm grip, rocking the young Prime as he screamed and shattered, CPU fritzing from another meltdown. "What they did to him…" Jazz grimaced, "_Sentinel_, they twisted and played with his CPU. He doesn't understand what he's doing or saying. When he found out what happened to the others, how Prowl is the only one still online because Lockdown scooped him up and took off before the other Decepticons had a go at him―"

"I know…"

"Megatron wanted him solely dependent on him. The games he played…what he _did_―"

"_I KNOW!" _Sentinel shoved Jazz's arm away, "What makes you think that it makes it any easier?!"

"…Sentinel." Jazz let the Prime walk a short distance away, whispering softly that Sentinel could barely hear him, "We **did** rescue him.Just…just be there for him. He needs you now."

"A slag amount of good I'll do for him." Sentinel growled, stomping away from the ninja-bot. "Either way, he'll never forget what was done to him, or he'll never forgive me." He snorts in disgust, "Looks like he was right. I screwed up, and he is suffering for it. This time **I'll** be the one who never be allowed to forget every time I look at him."

* * *

Prowl/Optimus Prime

(Stasis Cuffs)

Pairing and theme requested by ishimura

"You and Sentinel…"

Optimus Prime lifts his attention away from the case of stasis cuffs that Ultra Magnus had generously provided before his Elite team left for Cybertron. "Yes?" Optimus nodded for Prowl to continue.

Prowl's expression was concerning, the ninja-bot stepping into Prime's quarters. Optics noting the metal case, no doubt Optimus Prime removing it from the main room so that Sari ― but especially Bumblebee ― would not dare be tempted to fiddle with the cuffs, "Were you always so disapproving with one another?"

Optimus sighed. Depression seeping into his voice, "…no. Once, we were…happy. It still hurts that he insists on reminding me of my failure. I will always remember my role and responsibility, but I can never fully understand why he insists in punishing for what is long gone and dead to either of us. There was a time that I would have given anything for us to retain what we once had. Now…" He shrugs.

"You were lovers." It was not a question, but stated as a fact.

Optimus bowed his head, coughing as his dermal plates heated in embarrassment, "Yes." He admits.

The ninja-bot scowls. "I see."

Optimus Prime blinks in surprise when he is suddenly flat on his back upon the berth. Blinking up at Prowl in surprise, the ninja-bot straddling the larger mech. "Prowl―"

He gasps, then shudders when the ninja-bot quickly snaps the stasis cuffs on his wrists, arms over his helm, the Prime's body freezing, trapped under the electric currency emitted by the metal restraints, "Prowl!"

"It is…frustrating." Prowl levers down until his lips brushes the Prime's, rocking his hips against Optimus. The Prime whimpering at the warm slide, optics widening when the ninja-bot smoothly pushes between his thighs, "Watching Sentinel watch you, when you were not looking. The jealousy that possessed me is unbecoming. And yet I can't help but feel that I need to thrown you down across the nearest flat surface and remind you that you are _mine_."

Running slim fingers up and down the red and blue chest heaving underneath him, the Prime fervently whispering, "I would never betray the bond we have…"

Prowl presses a kiss against Optimus' lips, "I know. It's not you who I don't trust."

He rests his head against his mate's chest, listening to the warm hum of the mech's spark, "Just…let me love you. Let me feel that warmth and affection again. Let me know that you are still mine and I am still yours."

Prime does not argue. Instead, sighing in contentment when the ninja-bot stretches up to kiss him again. Lips spreading, sliding his glossa along Prowl's as the slimmer mech seeks deeper access and closer connection.

Prowl/Wreck-gar

(Silence and Serenity)

Pairing requested by lycohoney

"Prowl!"

The ninja-bot nearly leapt out of his dermal plating at the loud shout. Tumbling out of his lotus position, the mech groaning in despair when rudely interrupted from his meditation.

"Whatcha doin'?" Wreck-gar leaned close, the ninja-bot instinctively leaning backwards trapped by the mech's arms stretched at both sides, inadvertently trapping the ninja-bot underneath him.

"Mediation." Prowl offered simply.

"…Why?"

The ninja-bot's optical ridge twitched. Controlling his voice to try to cover his growing annoyance, "Because I want. Peace. And. Quiet."

Wreck-gar blinked, contemplating the strange notion. "…Oh." The curious mech tilted his helm, "But why were you sitting funny?"

Prowl sighed. "It is a position that allows me to better focus on my meditation. Stillness and serenity provide me with the entirety of my attention."

"…okay." Clearly, Wreck-gar thought this notion was **very** strange. Not fun at all like the loud videogames that Bumblebee would let him play!

"Is that all?" Prowl asked.

"Sure!" Wreck-gar surprises Prowl by spinning them around, until the mech sits with his back against the tall tree taking over Prowl's quarters. The younger mech smiling brightly with Prowl plopped in a tangle across his lap, bright orange arms encircling the slim ninja-bot.

"Now you can sit and meditate, and I'll be your focus. Now I can spend time with you. Then we're both happy!" The mech grins, nuzzling the ninja-bot, hugging him enthusiastically.

Prowl sighed, slow to accept that he would not be able to focus entirely on meditation for the rest of the day. Still, he decided to humor the younger mech, secretly enjoying Wreck-gar's company, although he would not share that revelation even if Decepticons threatened to physically tear the data out of him.

Turning around slightly within the embrace, he dropped a chaste kiss on Wreck-gar's cheek, the mech squinting cutely at the sky peck. "Thank you, Wreck-gar," He squeezed the arms around him, "You're very thoughtful." Prowl ducked his head to hide the flush across his face when Wreck-gar beamed proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: TFA Drabbles  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: Mature. STICKY.

Summary: Continuing the drabble scheme. Also a sequel in here to a previous drabble, given the requests of several reviewers. Future drabbles will have another sequel and request from hecate.

Author note: Spent a good week getting over a respiratory bug and crud that's been going around. Not forgetting the week before that when my muses decided to hit the road on vacation without informing me. Sorry to disappear yet again!

* * *

MegatronxOptimus PrimexBlitzwing STICKY

Persuasion

Continuation from the request by Lyricality

His attempts to rip free and run for the door prove fruitless. The two Decepticons easily pulling him back, the Prime alternating between cursing and screaming.

After several 'sessions' the Decepticon Lord tears off the stasis cuffs, giving the Prime the opportunity to scrabble and claw at the ground helplessly as he is expertly pierced once more, whimpering into his folded arms as Megatron buries deep, hands acting as the cuffs and chains, holding his slimmer waist steady as the Decepticon pounds into him.

He isn't certain how much time passes, nor how many overloads his sore body is forced to endure.

Once more Blitzwing swoops down upon him. The triple-changer straddling the Autobot, hips rolling, long and slow, the Decepticon purring as the Prime's plug dips and brushes the insides of his port. Random snickers, leaning down, hands intertwined with the Prime's, nipping at the mech's tilted chin as Optimus grimaces, helm tilted, blue optics narrowed as he tries to ignore the larger mech upon him.

From there time is a blur. Until **he **is now straddling Megatron, the Decepticon Lord forcing the Autobot's hips to push down and accept the length of his plug. The top of Optimus' head butting against the Decepticon's chin, fingers digging feebly into the broader mech's wide chassis. Icy rubbing against his leader's back strut, leaning over his lord's shoulder and sharing a long, thorough tangle of lips and glossa with Megatron.

Finally, he is granted a small measure of pity. After what feels like orns, Megatron dismisses the other Decepticon. Blitzwing dipping down and smothering the Autobot with a deep, passionate kiss, Random snickering a "Call me when you want a good time!" before leaving the Prime to Megatron's tender mercies.

"Please, no more.." Optimus begs, while tugged into the Decepticon's embrace. He grimaces at the warm trickle and slide of lavender lubricant down his thighs, bare interface components throb in agony. Pelvic guard haphazardly removed earlier when he had refused to remove it himself.

Megatron chuckles, amused ― dipping his glossa to run a long sliver over the Prime's swollen lip components, fingers mapping the scuffs and scrapes from the two Decepticons' rough handling ― "You have provided suitable entertainment." The Decepticon decrees.

Optimus shudders, hiding his face when the Decepticon scoops him up, the Autobot weighed little in comparison.

"Where-" Optimus is unsure where they are going, the larger mech carrying him into private quarters interconnected with the throne room.

He flinches in alarm when the new room shows to hold a large berth and miscellaneous items, signifying that these were Megatron's personal quarters.

"You have persuaded me to spare your little Autobot friends for _this_ cycle." Megatron stretches out upon the berth, the Prime still trapped within his arms, in between the larger Decepticon and the wall connected to the berth, "Perhaps you will provide equally pleasurable persuasion after the following solar rotation in order to ensure their lives during the **next** cycle."

* * *

Shockwave/Optimus Prime

Curiosity

Shockwave, adorning his Longarm Prime visage, paused before taking a step back to peer down the intersecting street.

Not too far, another Prime leaned against the wall of a building, hiding the majority of his face and frame within the shadow of the poorly lit street.

However, Shockwave recognized enough of the Prime's scuffed, poor paintwork and frame to recall his designation.

Optimus Prime.

The Prime that had endured the shame and rebuke from his peers, courtesy of his fellow Sentinel Prime, after a poor episode on some organic planet where their accompanying femme friend had been lost during a skirmish with the local organic life-forms.

Curious, 'Longarm' approached the disheveled figure. "Optimus?" He hailed the other Prime.

Optimus looked up at the summons. He blinked in surprise, then recognition. "Longarm – I mean, Longarm Prime, sir."

The other Prime's gaze flickered kindly over his scuffed, dirty frame. "…You do not join the others in the barracks?"

Optimus lowered his gaze. Biting his bottom lip self-consciously, "I'm…not really welcomed among fellow Autobots. It's hard for me to stay out of Sentinel Prime's path."

"Is it also safe for me to discern that your lack of maintenance and…poor intake of sustenance are also caused by the ill-treatment of your companions."

Optimus flushes, arms wrapping tighter around his waist when his fuel tank gurgles in discontent, energy readings low, pumps aching for several cubes of warm, glowing energon.

"Hmmm." Longarm Prime hums thoughtfully. He lays a calming hand on the other Prime's shoulder, tightening his grip when the shorter mech automatically flinches, anticipating a cruel laugh or a harsh hand, "I think that you should join me in my quarters. Fresh fuel and warm wash racks would do wonders."

"B-but I-"

Longarm Prime brooked no argument. "Do not concern yourself with the others." The Prime insists, "I find that I enjoy that my quarters are separated from the other soldiers, and I trust that neither of us will come across any during our walk."

It was like leading a timid sparkling by the hand, but Shockwave's patience never wavered. He led the fellow Prime, pulling the unwary Autobot into the Decepticon spy's quarters, and inadvertently stumbling into a dangerous web, lured like a fly to a spider by the mech's calming touch and words.

* * *

Shockwave/Optimus Prime

Recruitment

Sequel to Curiosity

Fresh from the private wash racks and lying upon his berth, Optimus Prime curled up into a tight fetal position, face scrunched in worry, hands squeezed into balled fists against his chassis. Appearing far younger by vorns during recharge.

Shockwave ― his Prime disguise discarded as soon as the Autobot fell into recharge ―

Sat on the side of the berth. Long claws idly tracing the mech's slack features with the back of sharp talons.

He did not worry about the mech waking and discovering his true appearance, the energon that he had provided earlier laced with an undetectable level of sedatives.

Looking at the trusting figure recharging within arm's length of a Decepticon, Shockwave internally scoffed at the degree of malice and scorn that the Autobots delivered upon their own, on a young and impressionable mech at that…And to think that the Autobots called the Decepticons _scum_.

True, the Decepticons were forceful and sometimes harsh amongst their own ranks, but they were not _sparkless_. Shockwave could count on one hand the amount of times fellow Decepticons coldly sent away one of their own that was aching or needing companionship of some sort.

…But still…His hand flexed against, wicked talons curving against the mech's face. There were possibilities here for something far greater than luring a Prime into his grasp.

Optimus Prime mumbled unintelligibly, while his face burrowed into his folded arms. Forehead tapping against Shockwave's hip, the Autobot instinctively curling against the other's warmth.

Staring at the Prime's face resolutely for a long while, Shockwave's singular red optic never left the recharging mech while he commed the private line. "My Lord Megatron. I may hold something of interest."

Megatron/Optimus Prime, Shockwave

Introduction

Sequel to Recruitment

Within the next fortnight, Shockwave successfully arranged an audience with his Lord.

Coercing and delivering the Prime to his master had been another matter entirely.

The Prime was shocked, needless to say, when he awoke to see that Longarm Prime was a Decepticon agent. Shockwave forced to restrain and pin the Prime to the berth before the mech could cause greater stir.

Literally holding the Prime captive within his quarters, Shockwave was privately thankful that Optimus' companions took no notice of his sudden disappearance. Allowing the spy the time to cajole and coax the Prime into compliance.

"_Give me one credible argument," Shockwave commanded, pinning the Prime's hands with one of his own, "Why should you remain loyal to those who have so eagerly discarded you?"_

"_Y-you…" Optimus Prime struggled, "You're a Decepticon agent!"_

"_Only our insignias separate us," Shockwave laid his other hand upon the mech's chassis, pinning him flat. The Prime gasped at the weight, and the strength silently belied by the clacking talons drumming upon the plating of his chest._

_Shockwave levered over the Prime, leaning down to whisper persuasively, "What if I could give you plenty of reasons to discard that crude red symbol?"_

Now they both stood before the Decepticon Lord. Shockwave's master.

Shockwave stood at the Prime's back, talons curving around Optimus' shoulders, firm grip keeping the Prime rooted to the spot, the faint trembles in the mech's frame clacking against the smooth lines of his taloned fingers.

"Do not look upon him in fear," Shockwave whispered into the timid mech's audio, "Instead look upon him in awe and respect. For he is your Lord, superior to all Autobots **and** Decepticons."

Megatron approached his soldier and his younger companion, scowling at the Autobot insignia, but trusting that Shockwave had a valid reason to bring the Prime. At the very worst, they would both have to be careful to hide the body from detection if the Autobot proved to be difficult to tolerate.

"What is this that you have for me, Shockwave?" Megatron cups the Prime's chin within one hand, tilting the hunkered face upward, revealing the frightened young face.

"My Lord," Shockwave bowed his helm in supplication, "You honor me with your presence. Please accept this token as I present this young soldier to your mercy and your scrutiny."

The Decepticon Lord carefully scrutinized the shivering mech, the Autobot's optics wide in terror, but remaining as steady as he could ―on his own two pedes ― and under Shockwave's anchoring grip.

That small ounce of courage satisfied the Decepticon. Ensuring his interest, and guaranteeing the wisdom of Shockwave's decision.

* * *

Megatron/Optimus, Shockwave

Initiation

Sequel to Introduction

It started with a low hiss of pain. Then climbed higher to crescendo into a long moaning wail as the branding iron scorched the lavender insignia into his shoulder, metal and paint popping and hissing under the torching heat.

Optimus shuddered as the Decepticon Lord swiftly removed the hot iron, knees buckling, his graceless tumble stilled as Shockwave caught his fall, hands curled under the mech's limp arms.

Megatron tossed the branding iron away, its purpose accomplished. He crouched down, scrutinizing the work of the brand, purring in pleasure over the layout of the Decepticon insignia, masking the accursed Autobot symbol that had tarnished the mech's frame.

"You have proven to be worthy of bearing my symbol." Between Megatron and Shockwave, the two mechs help their younger companion onto his pedes. "After countless trials and proving your mettle and fortitude during your training, you stand before us as a proud Decepticon."

"Bow and thank your lord." Shockwave hisses quietly in curt direction, keeping the mech as steady as possibly as Optimus complies.

Optimus folds his middle section, bowing gracefully to his master. Accepting the large hand that slides into his, kissing the back of the Lord's hand in supplication, "My loyalty is forever bound to you." He seals the vow, shoulders trembling in pleasure as the mech deigns to brush his fingers along the sensitive arc of his audios, Megatron chuckling in approval as his newest soldier bows to his superior.

* * *

Megatron/Optimus

Battle

Sequel to Initiation

"I always knew you would turn traitor!" Sentinel Prime howls in fury, clutching at the gaping wound that used to be his right arm.

Familiar blue optics ― the azure shade remaining, Megatron finding perverse amusement in keeping the blue color to forever symbolize Optimus' corruption and betrayal of his former comrades ― coldly look back upon the Prime. Optimus tapping the back of his axe against his shoulder.

"Time changes a mech." Optimus smiles benignly at his old friend, "But **you**, Sentinel." He clucks his tongue in disapproval, "You still keep shouting and blustering on and on. I forgot how tiring it was to listen to you."

"_Fragging Decepticon scum!" _

Cherubic smile never faltering, Optimus raises his battleaxe. The filtered light of the corridor light bulbs highlight the sharp sheen of the weapon's edge, "Give my regards to Ultra Magnus." The weapon swinging down in a perfect arc.

* * *

MegatronxOptimus **STICKY**

Climax

Sequel to Battle

"M-my Lord, I am not worthy…"

Megatron's growl trickles against his chassis, Optimus shivering as large hands splay his slender form along the sharp edges of his Lord's chassis. He cries out sharply as the hands slither down, cupping and squeezing his aft, rocking his codpiece against the solid beam of Lord Megatron's thigh, "You will not deny me this." Megatron snarls.

"M-my Lord!" Optimus gasps as he is released, then spun around, his Lord snagging one wrist and pulling the mech by the hand, hurrying them both towards the Lord's private chambers.

Optimus falls upon the berth, legs sprawled wide, peering up owlishly at his Lord. "My Lord, _please_. I've never lain with a mech―"

Megatron glides the sharp edge of his denta along the mech's wrist, pressing firm lips against the pulsing metal plates as he smoothly slips onto the large berth, slinking over the slimmer mech, sliding down to lever Optimus' thighs apart with the width of his shoulders, "Then allow me to sear this first of many onto your memory core."

Optimus moaned softly while Megatron traced the sensitive plating of his torso, slowly mapping his path downward.

The younger mech jerks in alarm as his pelvic plating instinctively snaps open at the teasing lap and nip of glossa and denta. The warm air from Megatron's lips causing his plug to stiffen and his port to shudder.

Megatron moans in approval, lapping at the tip of the mech's plug. Optimus shrieking in alarm, thighs prevented from clapping shut around Megatron's helm by the larger mech's hands splitting his legs open.

Optimus' cries pitch higher when Megatron slides lower, catching the beginning trickle of lubricants that spill from the mech's port. "My Lord!" Optimus shivers, hands slipping for a handhold upon his Lord's shoulders, curling around the warm intruder as Megatron mercilessly pierces his innards. The smooth slide of glossa stabbing into his port, mapping the warm tunnel, matching the instinctive thrusts of the mech's hips with the answering plunge of the warm slick appendage.

One, then two fingers piercing him cause a stab of discomfort. Optimus whimpering with a thread of fear, not completely certain that he can possibly accept the entirety of his Lord into his body.

He blinks in surprise, as he is rolled onto his stomach, then coaxed onto his hands and knees. He shudders, peering over his shoulder, beseeching his Lord for guidance.

"It will cause less discomfort," Megatron soothes, resting an authoritative hand on the small of Optimus' back, "Now _relax_."

"_Ooooh.." _He tires but fails to comply with his Lord's command, the tip of Megatron's plug causing his port to sting in agony. He tries to buck free, but the firm hands hold him prisoner. Whining and begging softly for his Lord to release him, "No, it's too big…"

Megatron's denta grit into a snarl, forcing himself to remain firm but slow. He sinks into his smaller partner, causing the mech to pitch into a wail of surprise when he is fully pierced, the initial pain slowly fading, a teasing pulse of pleasure spiking his sensors.

Megatron purrs as the port walls clench around him, hands kneading and smoothing up and down the mech's spread thighs. Ruby optics alights with perverse pleasure at the sight of his plug piercing the wet depths of Optimus' warm core. Silver-white thighs trembling like a racehorse against the steady gray and black of Megatron's hips.

"Steady." His Lord coaches. Optimus' helm shudders up and down as Megatron slowly slides halfway out, before thrusting forward, burying himself all the way back in.

Optimus grips the head of the berth, balancing his weight as his Lord begins a firm, marked pace of thrust and pull. The breath gusting from his lips spreading a cloud of condensation upon the berth's metal, Optimus' mouth kissing his reflection as he bulks and humps back into the hard invader plumbing the slick walls of his port.

Megatron's pace quickens minutely, enraptured by the sight of his soldier trembling and writhing beneath his hands, those lips and flushed face tempting.

Optimus nearly shrieks in surprise and alarm as Megatron's plug tears free entirely, and he is suddenly flipped onto his back. His wail of gratification echoes across the walls as Megatron sprawls between his thighs ― sinking into him again ― further cries stifled by the mouth crashing upon his.

The smaller mech cups his Lord's face, murmuring softly and crying out sharp encouragement as Megatron moves faster and deeper, nearly splitting him into two with each thrust.

"Lord Megatron!" The Decepticon's voice is a shout and a prayer, Optimus tearing his mouth free, arms encircling his Lord's neck, clinging to him as he soars higher and closer to overload. "Please. _My Lord_!"

Megatron wraps his arms around his slimmer partner, growling into his neck, hips pistoning as he pushes faster and closer until final he tumbles willingly into overload, followed by Optimus, marking his ascent with a sharp cry and bite, Optimus gritting his teeth into Megatron's collar.

The Decepticon Lord gusts a sigh of content, flopping bonelessly upon the smaller Decepticon. Drawing a sharp 'whoof' as his weight overwhelms Optimus, the mech still impaled and sprawled flat by his Lord's weight.

Megatron managed to roll onto his side, one hand keeping the mech against his chassis, Optimus shivering as the Lord's plug stirs from their sharp movement.

Lusts soothed for the time being, Megatron amuses his fascination with the mech's mouth, mapping and conquering every crevice, hands tracing won territory, laying possession to ever limb, strut, and plate while he regains his composure. Nowhere near ready to release the mech, having far too many plans to entertain his pleasure with the young soldier.

He would be curious to see if Optimus would be able to leave his quarters unattended, legs steady and only faintly sore after their romp, or if he would be _forced_ to share his berth while the fire truck recovered during the next solar cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Drabbles  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: Mature. STICKY.

Summary: Continuing the drabble scheme.

* * *

Optimus Prime/Autobots

**The End?**

The sight of Omega Supreme appearing from thin air, looming high above Detroit, signaled the End.

"B-Boss bot?" Bulkhead stammered, in awe and open-mouth terror at the sight of the massive mech that had emerged from transwarp.

Optimus Prime shuddered, blue optics dim. "It's over." The Prime spoke, acknowledging defeat in the face of the massive enemy.

"No!" Bumblebee gasps. Sari at his side, the techo-organic trembling in fear, but trying to regain her composure when surrounded by her Autobot friends, "we can't just lie down and do nothing. Call the Elite Guard! _Evacuate the city_!"

"Bumblebee. **Enough**." Ratchet, his many stellar cycles since coming online, showed on his aggrieved face, the medic looking up at his old friend, trying to find the Omega Supreme he once knew, "The Decepticons have the access codes. If they're here on Earth, then it's obvious what has become of Cybertron."

Prowl, slim arms wrapped around his black and gold waist, shuddered at the thought. "…Is there enough time to **try** and evacuate the city?" The ninja-bot looks to the Prime for guidance.

"……" Optimus' helm lowers. "I…I don't know…"

Bumblebee growled in frustration. "Sari!" The mech transformed into his automobile mode. The young techno-organic quickly getting into the passenger seat and buckling in, "When you guys decide what to do, you can find us downtown!" The yellow bot spun his tires as he floored the gas, speeding down the street towards the uprising of terrified screams and running crowds of humans as the Detroit residents began to panic at the sight of the large Guardian hovering above their city.

"Prime?" The medic turned to their young leader, "It's your call, Sir?"

"…" Optimus shifted on his pedes, looking once more up at Omega Supreme, then downtown. Then back towards the direction of their small Earth base. "The humans are already managing evacuation procedures. We will only hinder their efforts." The Prime transformed, the fire truck switching on his headlights and sirens, "We need to get back to back and scavenge all the supplies we can. More Decepticons will not be long behind Omega Supreme. I doubt our current base will escape an attack. We'll have to find somewhere to set up an emergency station."

The other Autobots follow his lead, transforming alongside their leader. "I will gather as much fuel as I can carry!" Bulkhead informed.

"I'll collect some of my gear from the Med Bay." The medic rolled into a smooth glide upon the pavement after his transformation, sighing at the thought of what tools were absolutely necessary, and the others forfeited and left behind, "Seems this old bot will still have to patch you young bots together." The older mech's dry humor draws slight, unseen smiles from his companions.

"And I will see to collecting any communication gear, in case we are provided opportunity to attempt contact with any other Autobots." Prowl finishes the relay of duties.

* * *

Grimlock/Optimus Prime

**Crush**

Sari clamped both hands over her mouth, stifling the soft snorts of laughter at the awkward scene occurring in front of them.

The other Autobots watch in dumb wonder, Ratchet muttering in disgust under his breath, hand covering his optics, "I'm too fraggin' old for this."

"It…" Bulkhead stuttered, "It's kind of…cute."

"…In what universe do **you** live in?" Bumblebee muttered.

Prowl sighed, glaring at the yellow bot, "He's young. I'm not too surprised, given the episode with Blackarachnia and Meltdown."

Not too far from them, Optimus Prime's helm is tilted, optics wide in confusion at the thick trunk and fresh, rustling leaves, the tree gripped tightly within Grimlock's sharp talons. The Dinobot shuffles his pedes ― for once shy and quiet ― thrusting the large 'bouquet' towards the Prime only with the encouragement of his two brothers.

The Prime isn't familiar with the human tradition of receiving flowers, but his training and polite temperament indicated that he respond to the Dinobot's gift. The young leader blinking at the steady rainfall of wet dirt and dangling roots, "T-Thank you, Grimlock." Optimus stutters.

Grimlock preens.

Sari giggles. Privately wondering how long it would take before Optimus realized he was being courted.

* * *

Grimlock/Optimus Prime

**Competition**

Optimus Prime leads Jazz, the Jet twins, and Sentinel Prime onto Dinbot Island, the two Elite Guard returning to Earth for another security detail and update on the Decepticon forces.

Sentinel Prime decreed that he wanted to return to the site where Optimus Prime's ship had crashed. Barking orders, commanding Optimus to lead the way while he and the cyberninja would follow. Jetstorm and Jetfire dragging their heels, the two distracted by a squirrel chattering at them from the bushes.

Optimus wasn't completely eager to return so soon after the fiasco with Blackarachnia and Meltdown.

More so he was concerned about someone else on the island.

"The Dinobots have some cool digs." Jazz scanned the beach, watching a cluster of birds soar across the blue sky, "A bot could get used to this."

"Blech!" Sentinel Prime kicked the wet sand off the bottom of his pede, hopping to the left to avoid a small crab that scuttled away in terror from the large Cybertronian, "Can we get a move on!" The Prime snapped.

Optimus Prime halts as the local birds and small fauna suddenly fall silent. In the distance, there is the loud thrum of heavy footsteps.

"Hold on." Optimus raises and hand to halt the two Elite guard, "I think we have company."

"What's the big_ deal_?" Sentinel's hand clasps the other Prime's shoulder, the blue and gold mech moving to circle around Optimus, scowling in the direction of the rustling line of trees and bushes, "Don't tell me its those lumbering oafs that you Repairbots call _Dinobots_? _Pffft_! I'll handle this."

Optimus frowns at the mech presumptuousness. "_Sentinel_. **Please** wait. There's something you should-"

With an earth-pounding roar, in beast-mode Grimlock tore out of the flora cover, sharp maw agape, hissing in fury as he bulldozes towards the small Autobot party.

"Whoa there, big guy!" Jazz ducks, avoiding a snap of metal fangs, the twins jumping to the side as the Dinobot spins around, rushing the Primes.

Sentinel yelped as the thick tail smashed into his abdominal plating, sending the Prime flying head over pedes backwards until he crashes into the underbrush.

Grimlock transformed, growling and baring his fangs. Curling both broad arms around the stunned red, blue, and white Prime, embracing the mech while snarling furiously at his cringing opponent. "Stupid truck! You keep hands off Grimlock's fire truck! Or me Grimlock get mad!"

"Isn't he already to being mad?" Jetfire mumbles from behind the safety of Jazz's back, peeking over the cyberninja's white shoulder.

"He is to being very growly and with the baring of the denta." Jetstorm adds, huddled against Jazz's back strut alongside his brother.

"…Optimus, something you need to tell us?" Jazz inquires, while the Prime sputters and unsuccessfully tries to wriggle free from Grimlock's firm grip, barking half-sparked commands for the larger mech to put him down.

* * *

ShockwavexOptimus Prime STICKY

**Right Fit**

The Prime calmly raises his helm at the Decepticon's entrance. The slave's cool blue optics blinking up at the single ruby optic.

Without a word, Optimus turns to face the berth, bending over to bow over the side of the wide berth, bowing his helm in submission, assuming the traditional stance a slave must assume when a superior enters their room, seeking the warmth and company of their body.

"No." Shockwave's negative causes the Prime to stiffen. Glancing over his shoulder, Optimus frowns in confusion.

The Decepticon twirls a talon in the air, indicating for the Prime to turn around. "Lie down on the berth. On your back."

Shockwave's expression of approval is not easily noticeable, scrutinizing the Prime as he haltingly, but compliantly, follows his command.

The double agent purrs lightly in approval, tracing the smooth red chassis, lifting his bulk onto the berth. Optimus Prime automatically spreading his thighs to accommodate his weight and girth, the slave already a fast learner after his first few interfaces, earlier Decepticon partners not amused by his incompliance to welcome their embrace.

"…Why?" Optimus Prime shivers as the continuing quest of talons trace and map his chassis. Hands lying flat along the sides of his helm, staring up at his partner, "I thought my master does not like to share?" For obvious reason, Megatron ― having taken ownership over the Prime only a handful of stellar cycles ago ― did not deem to share his slave with his soldiers, unlike the other unfortunate Autobots who remained in their prison cells, the cold, damp chambers having been the Prime's 'home' and the place where not a few Decepticon soldiers had forced their affections upon him.

"Lord Megatron has seen fit to award my success in defeating Ultra Magnus, and assuming possession of his weapon." The Decepticon is kind enough to inform the slave.

"I see…" The Prime is still unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the slow partaking and exploring of Shockwave's hands. Even Lord Megatron's traveling lips and denta make him nervous, the slave still too raw and abused after too many previous partners forcing him onto his knees or flat against the wall, plundering and raping, taking their pleasure during an act that seemed like a few seconds, but at times slowed to run like hours.

His plating automatically snaps apart, revealing his port. Shockwave slides smoothly into place, plating retracting as well. Optimus Prime draws in an unsteady breath, slowly pierced, the plug sliding in snug and tight.

Shockwave groans, helm falling backwards in ecstasy, talons grating along the head of the berth, dragging flakes of silver off the metal bed.

"I…I…" Optimus grimaces, not in the least amount of pain, but feeling torn apart by the careful, practiced pace, the Decepticon's rolling thrusts smooth and achingly slow, "I would have thought you would be more interested in lying with one such as Bumblebee. Y-You both have history together." His hands wrap around the mech's wrists, anchoring himself, each thrust causing him to arch and hover halfway off the berth.

Shockwave chuckles, "A slender model such as the yellow bot would be no match for my pleasure or requirements for a decent and prolonged interface." The purple Decepticon buries his face into the mech's neck, his pace begins to quicken, "It would be such a waste to **break** him after one go."

"…mmmm…So I'm a…more suitable candidate." His words are hitching, wrapping his arms around the Decepticon's neck, face pressed to the rich purple chassis.

"For the same reason that you suit my master's interest and affection," Shockwave sends shivers of ice up the Prime's back strut when he embraces the slave in a cage of polished, sharp steel, talons tickling his plating, "You are not so small you would break with the first thrust…Not too big and unappealingly bulky to look upon. A perfect fit."

When overload finally peaks, Optimus' vocals overrun with static. Dropping limp within the Decepticon's grip, until the mech's thrusts stutter to a sharp halt, codpieces kissing together as the two mechs collapse in a tangle upon the berth. Condensation settling across their plating.

It is only several breems later that Optimus Prime stiffens, feeling the appendage nestled between his thighs begin to grow rigid, "A-again?" He says in disbelief.

Shockwave shakes with wicked amusement, "After your time with Lord Megatron, you are still surprised? Any **good **Decepticon is the one whose partner isn't able to walk out of the room on their own two pedes."

* * *

MegatronxOptimus Prime

**Conversion**

"Megatron is Glorious! Megatron will lead us to victory!! Megatron will wipe the organic horde off the face of this pathetic mudball of a planet and scour the soil in flames and-" Lugnut sermon runs on and on, the soldiers ― once the Autobot team that had previously thwarted Lord Megatron's efforts in reclaiming the Allspark ― but now after Soundwave's upgrades, their allegiance swiftly turned.

Bored ruby optics begins to glaze over as the massive green and purple mech continues to drone on.

Bumblebee snickers quietly from his left. Optimus Prime's ruby optics flickering slightly, catching the yellow bot's humorous gaze, _"Megatron is the greatest thing since the Internet. Since Primus!"_ The smaller mech chortles.

The medic scowls, matching Lugnut's glare as the larger Decepticon realizes that his avid audience can barely contain their laughter, "You're preaching to the converted, Lugnut." Ratchet growls, the veteran soldier sighing in annoyance, "**How **many times are we going to have to sit back and listen before we actually land this ship?"

Bulkhead thumps his large clawed hand upon the vivid Decepticon crest upon his chassis, "We know our allegiance."

Prowl's ruby optics, narrowed into fine slits, is a clear sign to Optimus Prime that the ninja deep within meditation, dropping into the deep meditative state at the very beginning of Lugnut's preaching.

Before Lugnut can tear into the medic, the bay doors slide open. The familiar sheen of gray and red plating indicates who is about to enter the room.

The soldiers immediately stiffen, assuming a uniform formation and saluting their superior as Megatron strides into the room.

"Sir!"

Lord Megatron scans his soldiers. Optics resting solely on the Prime for a long, pregnant moment before scanning the rest, "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Lugnut intones.

Megatron simply nods sharply. "Optimus Prime." He indicates with voice and a motioning hand for the Prime to follow him.

Optimus diligently follows, shivering in pleasure, knowing what his Lord was planning.

As soon as the two mechs step out of the room, and into an adjacent corridor leading to the loading bay, Optimus Prime is smashed against the wall. He shudders in pleasure, arms wrapping around his Lord's neck, crying out softly as a thick thigh slides between his legs, forcing him to ride up and down Megatron's smooth plating.

Megatron nips and laves and the hypersensitive plating of the Prime's neck, hands kneading the mech's aft, rocking and thrusting him against his massive frame. "I trust that you and your team can adequately handle this mission." He purrs, suckling the mech's mouth, glossa tangling, settling a bruise of energon upon the Prime's lips.

Optimus manages to rip his mouth away with a wet pop, vents hitching for atmosphere. "I doubt that the organic life forms on this blue and green planet will offer too much trouble." He massages his Lord's broad shoulders, sliding willingly deeper into the larger mech's arms as Megatron embraces him tighter.

"_Hmmmm." _The twitching smirk upon his Lord's lips causes his Spark to quicken, and numerous parts to throb in want, "However, if there is too much trouble for you to handle…If I am required to offer aide, I believe I will need to exact payment with your company. **And** your body."

Optimus Prime mewls in pleasure, grinning in delightful lust at the ideas that cluster his CPU, "If that does indeed happen, _my Lord_, then I will personally be responsible in delivering stasis cuffs, chains, or whatever suits your desire. If that is what is required to fulfill my **punishment**." The Prime purrs, trailing his hand along Megatron's as he slips free, their hands the last to finally separate as Optimus is forced to rejoin his team.

The mission to wipe out the organic life forms would not require too much of his time, hopefully, and thus allowing him to return to the ship and his and his Lord's berth.

* * *

Sentinel PrimexOptimus Prime

**Commander**

Sentinel's team had lost Lugnut and Swindle, but the rest of the prisoners were returned to their appropriate cells after a short period wrestling the frozen Decepticons back to their containers.

Without warping ― Sentinel Prime denouncing the idea, not wanting to risk passing through another electrical storm ― the trip would take several solar cycles.

Optimus remained on deck with Sentinel Prime while Jazz and the Twins ended their shift, the three Autobots moving to their respective rooms and berths for a few joors of recharge.

Optimus admitted to not being too surprised when he's shoved into the commanding officer's seat, Sentinel Prime trapping him down with both hands slapping down upon the arm rests.

"You disobeyed a direct order earlier, Optimus." Sentinel practically straddles the Prime, leering at the other mech, "As your newly appointed Magnus, I think that requires disciplinary actions."

"Said disciplinary actions being?" Optimus Prime gulps when a hand slides affectionately up and down his chassis, Sentinel pressing in closer until their chassis' brush.

"That's _Commander_ or _Sir_ to you, Optimus."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: TFA Drabbles  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.

Rating: Mature. STICKY.

Summary: Continuing the drabble scheme.

MegatronxOptimus Prime

**Assistance**

(Sequel to **Conversion**)

Also a couple of meme requests…

Optimus / Megatron

**Learning**

Blitzwing x Optimus Prime **STICKY**

**Leashes**

Sentinel Prime x Optimus Prime **STICKY**

**Orders**

Shockwave / Optimus Prime

**Convert**

MegatronxOptimus Prime

Assistance

(Sequel to Conversion)

*Because mirruay_mia kindly requested a sequel…

"_I repeat!" _Optimus Prime ducked, avoiding the blaster fire, shouting into his open comm. link. "My team has met unprecedented resistance! We need immediate assistance—nnnghhk!!" The Prime was thrown backwards, the cerulean blast searing through his shoulder.

"Prime!" Prowl weaved and flipped through the air, using his thrusters to avoid keenly aimed shots. The cyberninja snagged Optimus' wrist, pulling heavily at the larger mech, "The organics are too organized. Bumblebee is down. Ratchet and Bulkhead are cut off!"

"gggn.." Optimus Prime clutched at the gaping wound, the edges of the open injury cauterized by the heat of the blast. "F-Filthy meat bags."

Across his comm. Optimus Prime hears the answering hail, the communication garbled by static and the Sumdac Tower's shield causing heavy intercommunication interference, _"…*ggkkt*…Optimus Prime…." _The fire truck recognizes Shockwave, the mech's cultured voice calm under pressure, _"…br-king uppppp…sttatuuzzzz…w-whheere…*ccckktt* coordin―"_

The squad commander and cyberninja duck as a shock grenade sails over their position. Drone soldiers squealing as the electrical pulse fries their mainframes. The two Cybertronians snarling as the electricity crackles across their dermal plating, scorching the metal, but not fearing the same demise as the bumbling drones; their CPUs not upgraded with the quality of firewalls and neural systems such that the two Decepticons were Sparked with.

"This is squad commander." Optimus Prime crouches down behind the concrete barrier that he has hastily constructed in the middle of the street. "Sumdac Tower has organized a massive strike force combined of organics and security drone units. The techno-organic is supervising the attack. Can not draw close enough to counter with hand-to-hand combat. Weapons are no use against the techno-organic 'Sari'."

"_Ack….ged…squads…fou….and five…will rendezvous in…en kliks…"_

"We won't last that long!" Optimus Prime shouts over the comm. link. His vision is growing fuzzy. Energon loss draining reserve power cells, adrenal circuits firing at max capacity, "There won't be anyone left by the time that slagging techno-organic is finished blasting away this sector!"

"**Incoming!" **Prowl wraps his thin arms around the Prime's shoulders, jerking them both out of the way as another missile is launched towards them.

The impact of the missile hurls the Decepticons through the air. A loud wail of agony piercing forth from the cyberninja's voice box as his helm and shoulders crack against a concrete building. The teetering column of crack enlaced concrete and rebar groans, tumbling, burying the slim black and gold offlined Decepticon.

The Prime slams down hard, rolling along the street until his back strut crashes into an overturned car. His pede hangs by several wires from his ankle, right shoulder dislocated and an optic cracked, optical glass pitch black. _"PROWL!!"_

A wash of heat roars above him. The hot afterburn of humming thrusters, the tiny being hovering above the fallen Decepticon.

Optimus Prime snarls, ruby optics watching the techno-organic's every move. "Annoying insect…" The Decepticon spits in disgust.

Sari Sumdac's cerulean eyes stare down in resigned remorse. "Optimus…please don't make me do this…" The young techno-organic pleads. The planet's orbiting sun a backdrop behind the cream and peach plated youngling, haloing the small femme in a spill of gold light.

Optimus chuckles darkly. "You're overly familiar. Very presumptuous of you, since we've never met."

"Optimus!"

"Shut up!" The Decepticon snarls, "If you're going to do it, then do it!"

"……" Sari slowly raises her hand, a bead of blue light glowing, steadily pulsing and expanding until a basketball size orb of glowing light thrums against her palm. _"I'm sorry." _She whispers.

His single working optic narrows at the hot burning light, unconsciously cringing, waiting for the final strike.

A loud roar engulfs the street. The techno-organic shrieks in surprise, then pain, a lavender blast engulfing her. Once the blast disperses, the young femme collapses to the ground in a heap, plating scorched black, black and blue protoform sparking through her organic dermal layers, arm sheared off at the elbow. Agonized blue optics flickering as she struggles to resist falling into stasis lock.

Optimus Prime slumps over, vents overheating, moaning softly as a gusting gale of wind roars through the street. A massive Decepticon intergalactic vessel breaking through the stratosphere, plumes of white clouds dispersing to reveal the black and lilac leviathan as it slowly descends upon the organics' urban city.

The Prime's frame drops slack, sprawled across the battle ravaged street pockmarked by raging fire and ringed pits of concrete and shrapnel, his flickering ruby optic fading into black. Emergency stasis lock claiming him as his injuries and energon loss prove too much for his systems to restore at a quick enough rate.

_**SYSTEMS REBOOTING…**_

_**RECOVERY PROGRAMS INITIATED. WORKING AT 76% AND RISING..**_

_**SLEEP MODE DISENGAGED. ONLINING IN THREE..TWO…ONE…**_

"Mmm…" Optimus moans softly as he onlines. A trembling, weak hand slowly rising to hesitantly touch the smooth, undamaged skin around his repaired optic. His other wounds sting, metal dermal plates welded over the soldered wounds.

"You've finally onlined."

The Prime blinks, tilting his helm. "L-Lord _Megatron_…"

The warlord sits on the side of the berth. Avidly watching over the mech, Optimus' CPU slowly gathering itself, his memory files sketchy at best, "What happened?" Optimus' voice is whisper soft, a hand spread over the array of medical-issued plating over his shoulder and chassis. Restoration systems slowly mending where the wide metal plating can not reach.

"Your distress signal pulsed across all available communication lines." Megatron lays a large black hand over the wounded mech's red chassis, "The _Vengeance_ was the only vessel capable of reaching the planet with enough time to salvage the mission and scrape you and your squad off the ground before you were deactivated by those small insects."

"The…techno-organic.."

"Still functions." The tyrant's sneer is ugly as he smiles cruelly at the memory, "I doubt that the femme and her creator can gather enough supplies to provide adequate repairs after my soldiers razed the city to the ground. While she will continue to remain online, the necessary repairs will halt her meddling. My soldiers will probably face little to no resistance now as they continue their sweeps across the planetary land masses."

"…I'm…sorry.." His speech is slurred, the analgesics and repair systems dulling his CPU, "My teammates were injured…because I..did not anticipate the organic…resistance…"

"_Silence." _Lord Megatron counters his command by leaning over, lapping at the Prime's lips. Humming in approval as Optimus whimpers softly, pushing up into his Lord's caress. Their lips regretfully separate with a wet pop of suction, Megatron running his thumb over the mech's face, "The mission was resolved while you recharged. Now you must gather your strength and recover."

"…the others…"

"Online, and currently tormenting Ratchet with their moaning and whimpering while they remain in the Repair Bay. Lockdown's ship rendezvoused several solar cycles ago after he heard about the incident, and he and the cyberninja are reaffirming their…relationship as we speak."

Optimus Prime smiled slightly, "The bounty hunter wasn't pleased that Prowl suffered injury."

Megatron grins toothily, "His irritation only benefited my soldiers. Lockdown's ship scorched half of the city called Detroit in his fury, until Shockwave assured the bounty hunter that Prowl was nowhere near deactivation, and that Lockdown's temper risked drawing fire too close to several Decepticon squads."

"Sounds like Lockdown at work."

"Hmph." Megatron runs a possessive hand up and down the Prime's chassis. Optimus sighing into the caress, shivering as the hand descends downward. Limbs trembling traitorously as the warlord traced his fingertips down and over his codpiece. "I seem to recall a conversation not too long ago that if I was forced to endure dragging you out of a skirmish that you would repay me with compensation." Megatron purrs. The warlord hasn't forgotten his warning of Optimus repaying his master with his body.

Optimus Prime shivers, "I doubt I can provide suitable amusement in my current state." Ignoring the sting of his wounds, his thighs spread. Plating snapping open, and he bites his bottom lip as Megatron's fingers delve between his hips.

"I'm sure." Megatron's spears the mech's port with two fingers. Nipping at the Prime's lips as his fingers thrust in and out, lubricant trickling in response to the confident invaders. "I'll be kind enough to amuse myself with only my hands until you are adequately recovered."

Optimus gasps, moaning as the warlord leans over again. Wrapping a shaky, enervated grip around his master's neck, "Just be gentle…" He cautions, mindful of his wounds, "I swear that I will make up for the inconvenience on a later date."

"Of course you will." Megatron teases the tight rim of the mech's port, laving Prime's throat with glossa and the edges of sharp fang as he partially straddles his berth mate, bracing his weight above the mech's prone frame to avoid further injury. "For right now, this will suit me just fine…."

Requested by dreamer_way

FANDOM: Transformers Animated  
CHARACTER OR PAIRING: Optimus x Megatron  
PROMPT: Learning  
RATING: Any

*Note…I took some liberties with this one, since it garnered my interest whether by accident or purpose that 'Prime' wasn't tagged onto Optimus…Hope this doesn't disappoint, dreamer_way!

Megatron had not anticipated stumbling across this young, trembling 'bot when stepping onto Cybertron, the warlord daring to reveal himself if he was unfortunate enough to be stumbled upon by Security. The large Decepticon sneers as the thought crosses his CPU. The Autobots drones hardly worth his attention. Ultra Magnus' forces ridiculously inept at running a proper sweep through the city block, passing within mere inches of the shadowed figure lurking in the deep alcove without a passing glance.

When the door beside his shadowed hideaway begins to open ― the rusty frame screeching softly as the door hitches in an awkward trawl indicated the age of the building and the poor apartment sector ― Megatron shoulders his way in, startling the young 'bot as he prepared to exit his small apartment unit. A hand sealing over the pale blue mandible to snuff the sharp cry of surprise, propelling the startled mech back into the apartment, the door slamming shut behind the large Decepticon as he seeks momentary shelter from the roaming Security team.

He was no more than a youngling. Like the vast majority of mechs formatted with Autobot designs in mind, the fire truck barely reached the Decepticon crest centered on his chassis.

Shivering, hands twisted together as he peers up at the Decepticon warlord, the young mech shows great courage for his age and inexperience. "I know who you are…"

The warlord grins, looming over the mech, noting the quaking shoulders and stubborn bite upon a trembling lip, "Oh?"

"Y-You.." The fire truck swallows, lubricating his dry, stuttering throat, "You're _Megatron_."

His hand moves in a flash. Encircling the young 'bot's throat, incurring a startled, weak shrill of surprise and pain as fingers clench, "You will speak to your superior with the proper designation, young one." He warns the mech of his callous breach in protocol.

"Y-Yes!" The mech gasps, hands clawing at the thick silver wrist, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

Megatron allows his grip to relax. But hardly deterred, his hand settles upon the surface of the mech's chassis, keeping the young 'bot pinned against the wall. "**Very** good," He marks his approval by granting a small twitch of a smile, "You're a fast learner. A promising quality in one so young, since most 'bots from your production period show a high ineptitude and a lack of forethought in regards to their actions."

The young mech sputters in shock as he is trapped, manhandled by the tight grip around one wrist, yanked away from the wall, stumbling into Megatron's side as the warlord pulls him in the direction of the door. The Decepticon glancing out of the small window, huffing a gust of disdain as Security finally stomps their way out of the apartment block. "Wa-wait…let go of me, please―"

"No." Megatron shoves the metal door open, earning a aggrieved crackle of broken gears as the Decepticon forcefully tears the door off its hinges.

"But why―"

"Am I required to explain myself to **you**?" The young mech instinctively ducks his helm, avoiding the ruby gaze.

"No, Lord Megatron…"

Megatron smirks, tugging his apprehensive companion, keeping the mech at his side. Stepping into the shadows, warning the young 'bot to remain silent with a single, cold look.

Perhaps this young mech would be far more trainable than Starscream, the Seeker recently becoming too bold for the warlord's liking.

At the very least, his automatic obedience would prove moderately amusing.

Requested by Anon

FANDOM: TFA  
PAIRING: Blitzwing x Optimus Prime  
PROMPT: Leashes  
RATING: MATURE!!! STICKY!

*questionable consent

The Autobots scatter, avoiding the triple-changers furious strikes.

"**Autobot scum!" **Angry hollers, switching out of his tank mode to bellow at the mechs running across the street, racing the gauntlet to avoid the Decepticon's persistent attacks.

Bumblebee yelps, and then whips around from behind the semi-truck he is uses for cover, "Why don't you chill out, hothead!" The yellow 'bot charges up his stingers, ready to rush the Decepticon, Bulkhead pleading with the mech to stand down.

Blitzwing's attention focused on his newest target. Face shifting, Icy taking over, "As you wish." The barrels mounted over his shoulders lock onto his target.

Bumblebee stumbles, everything below his waist locked in ice, legs frozen stiff to the ground. His arms windmill, stingers ceases their charge. "C-C-C-Cold!!"

The Decepticon swoops in, wrapping his broad arms around his prisoner. Random switching over, _"Can you fly, little Autobot!" _His turbines fire, lifting the Decepticon into the air, Bumblebee smashing his small fists against the massive chassis, half-frozen body ripped from the ground, crumbling concrete raining from his iced legs.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus Prime fires his grappling hooks, the cables tangling the Decepticon's legs.

Random snickers. _"Two for the price of one!" _Turbines at full power, he effortlessly yanks the Prime off his pedes, the Autobot snared by his own weapon.

The other Autobots on the ground shouted for their comrades, Blitzwing gliding too high above their helms for them to reach. Not daring to fire upon the Decepticon in case he would let go or accidently drop the two mechs.

The last thing Optimus Prime's CPU recalls is the Decepticon shouting, _"Whoops! Low bridge!" _as a concrete overpass suddenly looms ahead. Blitzwing ducks, narrowly avoiding the overhang, but a massive wash of pain slams into the Prime as his helm cracks against the concrete column, flooding his vision with static and then black nothingness.

"_Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" _Someone is idly slapping a large hand against his cheek, coaxing him out of stasis lock.

From the prickly texture tickling along his back strut, Optimus determines that he is lying upon grass. On the outskirts of the city, perhaps? The Prime's optics online to the sight of the grinning obsidian fangs and ruby eye sockets, the Decepticon hovering over him. Over the mech's shoulder, the sun shines through the dense foliage of the trees.

He jerks away, hand flying over his shoulder to wrap around the sheathed axe handle―

His hand finds nothing.

Cursing, he whips his hand back, aiming to fire the grappling hook into Blitzwing's grinning face.

Nothing.

"Your weapons will prove of no use when they are no longer within your possession." Icy straddles the prone Autobot, "and for the sake of your little friend, I would suggest that you do not struggle."

Optimus' optics follows the line of Blitzwing's sight. "B-Bumblebee!" The yellow 'bot is offline, forced into stasis lock. Sealed within a tomb of ice that constricts his small frame.

"I estimate that your friend will remain offline for quite a while." Icy hand slips around the Prime's throat, "However, any attempts to strike at me will ensure that he will remain offline permanently."

"What do you want?" The Prime demands.

"All I require is a bit of gentle persuasion." The triple-changer runs his sharp fingertips along the arched throat, optics glimmering in humor, "Your body will supply adequate compensation for me not to lay a servo on the little bumbling bee."

"W-what?" The Autobot's CPU is slow to catch up, "I…No!" Scrabbling at the Decepticon's broad chassis, shoving him back

"**Silence, you fool!" **Angry snarls, ruby visor pinning the Prime and halting his fervent refusal, **"It is either you or your yellow friend!"**

"…" Slowly his hands sink away. Falling to lie on each side of his helm. Azure optics lowered, "…do it, then." He submits to the mech's proposition, not willing to offer his young soldier ― his ally and his **friend **― to the Decepticon's questionable mercies.

Angry grins in triumph. **"Spread them, Prime."**

Quaking with nervousness and fuel tank churning sickeningly, the Prime consents. His thighs slowly sliding apart, shuddering as the Decepticon slithers in between.

"Now is not the time to act so chaste." Icy taps the sealed compartment, sharp fingertip drumming the sensitive plating over his interface port. Optimus jerking beneath his hands against the sudden tapping motion.

Optimus squelches his desire to curse or act violently. Instead his initiates the code sequence to command his plating to slide open, revealing the private chamber between his silver and sapphire thighs.

An undignified squeak tears loose as the Decepticon's glossa flicks out, rimming the mouth of the Autobot's port. "…w-what are you―" He moans brokenly as the glossa thrusts its entire length inside, the warm wet slide pushing a fractured wave of unrepentant pleasure along the corded, neural sensor lined channel of his port.

The triple-changer holds the Prime's thighs open wide with his large hands, reacting before Optimus can instinctively snap his legs together to try to escape the warm invader. Blitzwing humming in pleasure at the first trickle of lubricant that greets his glossa, indicating the Autobot's inclined reaction towards his every caress and lapping motion.

Optimus Prime moans softly and writhes, hands curling into fists beside his helm. He absolutely refuses to grasp at the Decepticon, fingers twitching at the spikes of electrical pleasure that races through him with Blitzwing's proficient tongue and hands, the Decepticon nearly folding the Autobot in half with the Prime's legs folded against his sides, as the triple-changer appears to try to drink down or devour the mech from the inside. Allowing an obstructed view of Icy's tongue spearing him.

Requested by stardragon4

Fandom: TFA  
Character or Pairing: Sentinel Prime x Optimus Prime  
Prompt: Orders  
Rating: MATURE. STICKY!!!

It was clear to Optimus that Sentinel enjoyed his recent promotion to honorary Magnus.

The fire truck grimaced at the thrilled expression on Sentinel's face, the lazy air around the larger mech a quandary to the position that he ordered Optimus to assume.

Optimus Prime's facial plating felt ready to burst, face hot with embarrassment. Kneeling in between Sentinel's slight spread thighs, the blue and gold mech sitting indolently on the edge of the berth, chin propped on the folded back of one hand. The other hand idly running its fingers up and down Optimus' audio, causing the appendage to shift back and forth under the careful, coaxing touch.

"Problem there, Optimus?"

Optimus hid his scowl of displeasure by lowering his helm. "No, i_Commander/i_."

He ran his hands up and down the top of Sentinel's thighs, wasting a click or two to determine how to proceed, let alone where to rest his hands without them slipping too close to…dangerous territory.

"Primus, I'll rust before you get to it." Sentinel bemoans in displeasure.

The fire truck's grip flinches.

Sentinel Prime huffed in a shadow of annoyance.

Optimus shifts in apprehension when a large hand cups the back of his helm. Guiding the Prime to rise and stand-

Only for a moment.

His size belying the speed that Sentinel Prime naturally possessed ― when he bothers to use it ― Sentinel yanked Optimus forward, while falling back at the same time. Stretching out comfortably upon the berth, pulling Optimus flush against his chassis, the fire truck straddling him on top.

"New order, soldier," Optimus makes a small sound when Sentinel's hands latch onto his posterior, squeezing harder to draw another weak moan from the fire truck. Sentinel grins smugly at the flurry of expressions that ripple across the other Prime's face, and the trembling in Optimus' hands that lay atop his rich blue chassis. "Kiss. Me." The honorary Magnus commands.

Optimus is slow to comply. Losing patience, Sentinel meets the Prime halfway. Suckling and nipping at the fire truck's lips, earning a slight mewl and gasp when he traces the smooth contours of the red, white, and blue Prime's denta. Hands flashing upward to manhandle Optimus by the helm, holding him close and tight, plundering mouth and twining glossa, energon bruising across the sensitive dermal tissue.

Optimus' thighs tremble when a seeking, tracing hand fumbles across his cod piece. When he mumbles a weak protest, Sentinel growls, "We will b**not/b **halt halfway!"

Quaking with rattled neural pulses, sensory network running hot, Optimus silently acquiesces. With one hand, he manages to unlatch his cod piece, letting the metal cover guard fall off the side of the berth and clang across the floor of Sentinel's private chamber.

The fire truck hisses a low sigh as Sentinel smoothly slips one finger into his port, buried to the last knuckle, thumb tracing the edge of the slightly stretched port. The gesture stirs a fresh trace of lubricant, the pale lavender fluid graciously coating the finger, then the second, that penetrate between Optimus' thighs. "S-Sentinel…" Optimus gasps, arching, rocking helplessly against the smooth, confident pulse and glide of the Prime's hand between his legs.

"Ah, ah." Sentinel Prime tsks. Earning a small shout of surprise and then grief from his partner when he halts his hand, other hand locking onto Optimus' hip, preventing the Prime from thrusting against the two fingers buried halfway inside of him. "You will address me as i_Commander/i _or i_Sir/i_, Optimus Prime."

"Nnn…" Optimus trembles, hands resting on the plow crests upon each of Sentinel Prime's shoulders, "Sir. i_Please/i_…"

With one seamless gesture, Sentinel's hand yanks free, earning a small wail of loss from his partner. The honorary Magnus barely managing to throw his codpiece guard off to the side before lining up and plunging into Optimus, pulling their groins together until his spike disappeared into the mech's port.

Optimus' mouth drops in a soundless scream, round oculars rolling back behind the azure optical glass.

Sentinel's vents heave, chassis rising and falling quick and hard, engine pouring a stucco of pounding roars. He braces his hands on Optimus' hips, guiding the mech to meet his upward thrusts. Optimus echoes the gesture, propping his hands on Sentinel's biceps, gasping along with each long, slow thrust. Moving against each bite and lave of tongue against the plating of his neck and the line of his jaw.

"Open up, Optimus." Sentinel gasps, purposely prodding his chassis against the Prime's; comprehension dawning, Optimus complies, the plating retracting, baring his Spark.

Sentinel responds in kind, pushing upward until their Sparks lock together in a small, seething mass of churning galaxies and roaring storms.

The dual caress of Sparks and the plunge and pulse of port and spike prove too much for Optimus, the first to cry out and vocals stutter as overload crashes over him.

The fire truck sprawls limp, curling against Sentinel's chassis as the honorary Magnus continues to thrust and arch against him. Open chest plates allowing the two Sparks to continue pulsing and rolling together as one. Sentinel braces, face in a sharp grimace, jerking to a sharp halt, gasping as overload rushed throughout him.

Optimus whines as Sentinel thrust for the last time. Sentinel groans in post-coital bliss, arms wrapped around Optimus waist, sealing them together, the honorary Magnus not in any hurry to remove himself from his partner's warmth.

Sentinel rolls to the side, still buried in Optimus, both mechs gasping for atmosphere, the plating over their Sparks slowly closing together with faint hydraulic hisses. Optimus shivers as Sentinel's spike drags across his inner port walls, helm beneath Sentinel's chin, curling into the other's warm bulk.

"Don't get too comfortable, Optimus," Sentinel smirks, pressing a kiss to the Prime's temple, "Just give me a few breems and I'll be ready for Round Two."

Optimus groaned in horror at the thought.

Requested by dancinglemure93

Fandom: TFA  
Characters: Shockwave, Optimus Prime, possibly Megatron  
Prompt: Convert  
Rating: Any

"You're certainly the poster 'bot for the Autobot dogma, aren't you?"

Optimus Prime was, in private confidence, proud that he narrowly avoided flinching as Shockwave curled his talons around his chin. Delicately tugging at the Autobot's face, scrutinizing the blue dermal flesh with the cold calculation of his singular optic. Behind his back Optimus' fists clench, bound against the small of his back by the tight stasis cuffs. His lips curl back in a snarl of defiance.

Shockwave 'hmmed' when the Prime did not grace him with a verbal response. "What an utter _fool_." The Decepticon spy tsks, "And such a waste of untapped potential."

"Don't bother boasting your Decepticon doctrine to me." Optimus Prime jerks his face away, hissing as the mech's claws drew shallow gouges in his metal dermal flesh., "I thought Decepticons were swift to deactivate prisoners. Not talk them to death."

"…Humor. How droll." Shockwave taps his claw tips upon his hip. Standing to his full height, with indifference turning away from the prisoner. Casually picking up the various metal utensils laid out upon the wall and the small examination table. Holding the cutting utensil up to the faint lavender light of the prisoner cell. "I wonder how long your humor will last by the time I am through with you."

"Have you abandoned your liege in order to amuse yourself with our young guest, Shockwave?"

The Decepticon's helm raises, singular optical lens narrowing as Shockwave focuses upon his master. "My Lord. Never would I abandon you. I find that I have become…distracted, yes. But for very good reason." He shifts, rising from above his prone subject. Energon slick talons clacking together as he collects his instruments, returning the soiled metal tools onto the small table.

The Prime shivers, the hot gush of energon from his open wounds seeming to sizzle upon his frigid dermal plating, his multitude of systems and neural systems falling into a state of shock from the 'tender care' of his host.

He curls into a tighter ball when the Decepticon warlord's shadow swallows him whole. The massive mech's frame seeming to engulf half of the prison cell.

Shockwave steps back in deference, moving aside for his lord as Megatron deigns to examine the prisoner for himself.

It takes over a millennia to respond ― according to the Autobot's fractured sensory network― for Optimus Prime to lift his helm as the warlord looms above him. Even in a crouch, the mech is an impressive size. His chassis an unmoving wall in front of him, the Prime's optics level with the jagged Decepticon badge stenciled into the mech's chassis.

As before, the Prime's chin is grasped. Black fingers encasing the mech's jaw, a single twist or squeeze readily capable of shattering his mandible. "**This **is what the Autobots offer me as a challenge?" Megatron is clearly unimpressed. Wiping away a trail of energon that seeps from the corner of the Prime's mouth, idly lapping away the stain from his fingers with a lingering flick of his glossa.

He smiles as the Prime shudders in revulsion.

"That look on your face is priceless." Megatron's bulk shoves the Prime's injured frame against the wall. Optimus gasping and cringing at the rude, wet rasp of a tongue against his cheek, the tyrant dabbing the shallow wound. Causing the Prime to wince at the sting of the wound reopening under the mech's caress, the glossa as rough as sandpaper, "The look of fear. Of **awe**. The first leading step that has led many a mech and femme to bow in supplication at my pedes."

Optimus shivers, tucking his chin against his chassis, trying to escape the invasive hands that twitch his audios, coaxing the appendages to flick and shift restlessly.

Shockwave's ruby optic narrows. Watching avidly for the rebuke or bravado from joors earlier. Silently approving as the Prime remains silent. The Autobot a quick learner from many a punishing hand or barbed word, "My Lord. If it suits you, I will continue with the conversion program that Soundwave provided."

"Ahh, yes," Megatron's hand slips away, tracing the Autobot's lips with a fleeting caress, "That mech was quite content to hand over the necessary downloads as long as I allowed him to rule over Detroit and the rest of the land mass on that planet."

"n-no…"

"Oh _yes_." Shockwave dares to speak for his master. His gesture marked with the warlord's approval, Megatron grinning sharkily over the spy's shoulder as Shockwave grasps the Prime's throat, pulling him close to whisper intimately, "Just think…soon you will be another loyal convert." The spy runs his talons over the Autobot's helm, petting the Prime as he cruelly whispers into his audio, "Your CPU can not possibly imagine the lessons I have planned for you. Imagine…Lord Megatron. And his loyal **Prime**."


End file.
